Any Time
by Bdelreyy
Summary: Ron is back together with Lavender, Harry recently told Hermione that he's going to propose to Ginny, and Hermione begins to struggle with feelings for Charlie. It's months after the Battle, but the affects still linger. Getting over the past, can Hermione and Charlie fulfill their love and later drama? What happens when Charlie finds out what happened to her at Malfoy Manor?
1. Chapter 1

**Discredit: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters, or take credit for them.**

**Author's Note: Trying out my first fanfic with what I think is the cutest couple! I hope everyone enjoys and stays for the next chapter!**

The moon shone through the open window, casting its magnificent light upon the thick and patterned quilt that covered Hermione's tossing body. Her hair, which had tamed over the years, lay tussled and spread on the overly fluffed pillow. She gazed at the wall that was on the left side of the bed, listening to the snores from whoever was sleeping in the next room. Her sleep was fitful and disturbed; she thought too much and the house was too quiet at night. Hermione wanted to play music or even talk her thoughts aloud, but the walls in the Weasley home were too thin and her wand was locked away in her trunk. She, Ron and Harry had finished their last year of Hogwarts. The battle had left its marks; it was clear through the entire family and anyone who visited. George had left home to move in with Angelina soon after the trio had arrived. Harry hadn't said anything, but Hermione knew that he thought George left because of him. Which wasn't true; the Weasley family still loved Harry like another son. But Harry still partly blamed himself for all the deaths. He wouldn't understand that they had all volunteered to help because they wanted to take a part in battling the evil and standing up to Voldemort. Ron was dating Lavender, for after the battle was over he told Hermione he had kissed her as a "heat of the moment" and to "see if I actually did have those kinds of..er..feelings for you, 'Mione".

Harry had told Hermione the other night that he was going to propose to Ginny. They were the only teenage couple that stayed strong after the battle. But then again, Ginny was a natural warrior and had loved Harry ever since she was young. Bill and Fleur had gone back home and all that was left at the Weasley home was Mr. and , Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie.

Charlie had requested a very long vacation from dragon training, and because of his situation, the program had let him. He had come home for Fred's funeral, and had been staying at the abode ever since.

Hermione rolled onto her other side but only laid there for a moment before finally sitting up and running her hands through her hair in frustration. She needed sleep, she was exhausted, but these thoughts were overwhelming her studious mind. She decided that maybe a warm glass of milk would work, and climbed out of bed. She was only wearing a large shirt and a pair of cotton underwear, but Hermione figured no one would be awake at this time and crept down the hall as quiet as she could.

She walked on her toes on the stairs to avoid any creaks or squeaks and when she reached the bottom she squinted her large almond eyes to search the dark for any obstacles as she adventured toward the kitchen. Ever since her tortured experience at Malfoy Manor and the horrific Battle, Hermione struggled with a fear of the dark. Her heart was beating and filling her ears, but she focused on the fact that when she got to the kitchen she could turn on the light, since it was be far enough from somehow disturbing someone's sleep.

Hermione entered the kitchen and went to step towards the refrigerator but at the moment she noticed a dark figure move from the corner and she instantly got flashbacks. She cried out and took several speedy steps back, her feet tangling, and she fell, hitting the tiled floor hard. The dark figure approached quickly and her hands went behind to her to pull her back, her feet scrambling in assistance, as she went to back further away. She cried out again when the figure was in front of her, but to her surprise it reached out an arm and flicked the light switch that was behind her, on.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light and she blinked a few times, she gazed up to see Charlie Weasley standing there. They looked at each other in surprised and confused silence until Hermione noticed Charlie's eyes trail down, and her eyes followed. Her shirt had been pulled up to reveal some of her stomach, and her cotton panties were in clear view. She felt her face and neck go crimson, but she was pulled from her embarrassing thoughts at the sound of Charlie's voice and she looked back up at him,

"Hermione, are you alright? I'm incredibly sorry that I frightened you, I should've had a light on instead of standing in the dark, I suppose." Charlie apologized, reaching out a hand to help her up.

Hermione shakily took it, and his big and calloused hand engulfed hers. It was abnormally warm, but she noticed a mug on the counter and realized he must've come in to get a drink as well. He pulled her up and she groaned her bum sore from the hard hit on the tile.

"It's quite alright, Charlie." Hermione answered, adjusting her shirt to fall back over panties.

"I'm assuming you're having trouble sleeping as well?" Charlie guessed correctly.

"Yeah, I thought maybe a glass of warm milk would help." Hermione said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Charlie gestured towards the mug on the counter, "Not to break your hopes, but I've been trying for the past few months. It doesn't do much to help." He replied, smiling tiredly. Hermione sighed, glancing at the small window. The moon was high in the sky but the stars were starting to get lighter.

Charlie leaned against the counter, following Hermione's gaze towards the window. After a few moments of silence he asked,

"What do you want to do for a living, Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, her brows furrowing as she looked at the floor. She didn't like not knowing something. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! "I'm considering Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But I'd help people, not do what they've done." She said with a shrug.

Charlie nodded, "Interesting." He commented.

Hermione looked at him with a smile and noticed there were a notebook, his wand, and a box on the counter behind him. "What's all that?" she inquired.

Charlie looked startled for a second, but then relaxed and picked up the notebook and box. "Just some drawings and charcoals." He answered quietly, as if expecting her to scoff.

Instead, Hermione walked over and took the notebook from him gently. "I didn't know you drew." She murmured. She looked at him then at the notebook pointedly. Charlie nodded for her to go on, and she opened the cover.

As she flipped through the pages she found extraordinary and brilliant drawings and sketches of dragons, dragon eggs, landscapes, and nature. "Merlin's beard.. you're fantastic." Hermione said, surprised, looking up at him.

Charlie gave her a crooked smile and ran his fingers through his short hair,

"Thanks. It takes my mind off things."

The drawings were beautifully detailed, everything was in proportion, and it all seemed to come to life. He was a genius. Hermione's breath was taken at a specific drawing of a dragon lying near her eggs. Charlie noticed and a soft smile spread across his face,

"Ah, I see you have a special liking for Malika."

Hermione touched the drawing gingerly, "Malika," she whispered. She glanced at Charlie again, "She's beautiful."

"She's my favorite. Next to Norberta." He answered with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed, remembering the adventures with the dragon that was named Norbert at the time. The good times. The good days. Her laughter died and tears begin to spill from her eyes. She handed the notebook back, not wanting her tears to splash onto the charcoal and ruin the masterpieces. She wrapped her arms around herself, turning her back to Charlie, embarrassed that she was crying.

Charlie put the notebook back onto the counter and looked at the back of Hermione quietly. After a minute of listening to her soft crying, he gently touched her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Hermione. We've all been through a lot. It's hard right now, but things are starting to shine and get better." Charlie murmured. He turned her around and pointed out the window. The moon was starting to disappear.

"See the moon? Well when it's gone, the sun will rise. It'll rise every day. It'll shine and provide warmth. The flowers will grow, and life will thrive. And that's what we need to re-learn right now, Hermione. How to thrive and move on from the past."

Hermione wiped her tears away and looked up at Charlie. Her heart had settled and she finally felt sleepy. His words had calmed her and soothed her whirling mind.

"Thanks, Charlie." She said quietly. Charlie looked back into her eyes and smiled, "Any time." He replied.

Hermione looked at his notebook again and asked, "Do you draw people?"

Charlie stuck his hands into his pockets and looked at the book as well. "I've never tried." He said honestly.

"I bet you'd do great." Hermione answered, smiling. Charlie just smiled.

Hermione finally turned back to him and said, "Thanks for talking with me. I think I can sleep now. We're going to the lake tomorrow after all anyway."

Charlie nodded, "Any time, Hermione. Sweet dreams." He said.

Hermione smiled again and headed back up the stairs to her room. She didn't hear his footsteps leave the kitchen and she wondered how late he'd be staying up. Once she got to her room she climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, closing her eyes.

Charlie was a really nice guy. She had seen him talk with Ginny and Ron and Harry before, but that was the first time she had talked with him.

"Maybe we'll talk tomorrow." Hermione murmured aloud before slipping into her first easy sleep since she got here.

**Author's Note: I hope people liked the first chapter! The other characters will be in Chapter Two, which will be much lengthier! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreword: So, it's not as great as I wanted it to be, but I've been getting distracted. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the slow procession of love forming.**

"GINNY! GINNY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KEEPING THE BOILING CHARM ON FOR TOO LONG? YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN AGAIN!"

Hermione opened her tired eyes. It seemed like a chore that her lids just did not seem to want to do. had been attempting to teach Ginny to cook lately, Hermione assumed that she could tell Harry was going to pop the question soon and wanted to train Ginny, but Ginny wasn't getting the hang of it. She was simply distracted too easily, more often by Harry than not. Apparently this time Ginny had left water boiling for too long. At this point, it looked like Harry would be cooking for the two of them.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, her vision blurry from sleep. She heard calling for Ginny again and wondered where the red head could be.

"Hermione!" Ginny popped up at the foot of her bed.

"Merlin!" Hermione gasped. She had been about to get out of bed but in her startled state her foot had gotten caught in the blanket and she fell out ungracefully.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I have to ask y-" Ginny was interrupted as the door opened.

Hermione didn't notice the door opened as she untangled herself from the blanket until she heard a warm voice say,

"I thought I heard a bang. Gin, I'm not sure if you're aware, but mum's been screaming for you."

Hermione's head shot up and there in the doorway was Charlie Weasley. He was looking down at her in surprised amusement.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked. Merlin, his voice was like silk.

"Bloody hell, I forgot about the water!" Ginny cried. She leaped up and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Hermione forgot all about the blanket until Charlie walked over and pulled the blanket off her foot gently and put it back on her bed. Her cheeks turned pink but he offered her his hand,

"It seems I've met you down there quite often." Charlie chuckled.

Hermione smiled awkwardly and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

"What was Ginny doing anyway, how did she not hear mum? She's like a screech owl."

Hermione laughed but shrugged, "I don't know, she didn't get to tell me."

"Ah. Well you should probably get dressed for the lake; I'm assuming we're going after breakfast. Mum likes to go early to avoid sunburns." Charlie said, running his fingers through his messy red hair. It was almost brown in a way.

"Oh, right, okay." Hermione said, crossing her arms self-consciously. She was still in her pajamas after all, and cast her eyes towards the ground.

Charlie smiled and nodded and turned to go to the door. Right as he reached it, Hermione stopped him:

"Wait, Charlie."

Charlie paused and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks for checking up on us." Hermione said. She wondered if that sounded ridiculous or not. Maybe he wasn't even checking up on the sound, maybe he was just looking for Ginny to end their mother's rampage. Too late now. However, Charlie smiled again and answered,

"Any time."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and he left. She sat down at the foot of her bed and pushed a curl away, her heart pounding. Why was she feeling like this? Maybe it was the summer heat getting in through the window. She had slept under a rather thick blanket after all. She let out a breath and pulled out her trunk. Her wand was inside, but she hadn't used it since the end of the Battle. She hadn't wanted to or technically even needed to. She had ..a lot of things to get over first. She pushed past the wand and pulled out her swimsuit.

"No." Hermione whispered.

She had packed her mum's swimsuit by mistake instead of her own. There was no way she could wear it. It looked like an old lady suit. It even had a skirt. Hermione could feel her heart pound in her throat.

"What's that, deary?"

Hermione immediately stashed the suit down and looked up at like a deer in headlights.

"Erm, nothing." She said, her face glowing.

kept her gaze on Hermione and she sighed,

"I accidentally packed my mum's suit instead of mine."

laughed, "That's quite alright, dear, just accio your suit."

"The problem with that is that my parents are on vacation and my mum probably took mine since I took hers." Hermione said, mortified.

"Hm, we do have a conundrum.. Wait! You could just borrow one of Ginny's. You are a bit..more voluminous in the chest than she is, but I'm sure one of hers will fit you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione said dubiously. She knew Ginny was more confident in her body than she was.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine!" encouraged. She waved her wand and a swimsuit floated into the room and fell onto Hermione's lap. "Dress up and come on down for breakfast." With that, Molly Weasley disappeared down the stairs to distribute breakfast to whoever was already downstairs.

Hermione sighed and after a few moments she stood In front of the floor length mirror, looking at herself. Her breasts just seemed bigger in the bikini top that was slightly too small, it pushed them together and raised them. Her cheeks flushed. At least the bottoms fit. She made sure the strings were tied around her neck tightly before pulling a shirt over her suit as a cover up.

By the time she got downstairs, Harry and Ginny and Charlie and were already seated. She seated herself between and Charlie as placed her plate in front of her.

"How does the suit fit?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed. It seemed like had announced her swimsuit issue at the table, not realizing the boys could hear her tell Ginny.

"It's a bit small but alright." Hermione mumbled, quickly putting a forkful of food in her mouth to avoid answering any other questions.

"That's not exactly a table conversation, Ginny." Charlie said, pushing his food around his plate.

"Charlie dear, I wish you'd eat up, you look like you're losing weight." sighed.

"Don't push the boy, Molly." Arthur said before turning to Hermione,

"So do your parents own a rubber duck?"

"Not this again." Molly sighed.

Hermione heard Charlie chuckle quietly under his breath and she met eyes with Harry and they both smiled.

Once the dishes were cleaned up, and a fight between Molly and Ginny over Ginny breaking a plate had ended, the family was journeying across the hill to get to the lake. Arthur and Molly led the way in the front, Ginny and Harry holding hands second, and Hermione walked behind them. Hermione and Harry and Ginny had been having a conversation in the beginning but it ended by Harry and Ginny murmuring cute things to each other and Hermione drifting from the conversation until soon she was walking behind them.

Hermione was left alone to her thoughts, which she really did not want to happen. She thought back to Bellatrix cursing her over and over again.. the bright light.. the agonizing pain that was unspeakable.. pain that was making her lose her breath.. pain that was making her eyes tear up at the memory..

"Hey."

Hermione took in a sharp and shaky breath and looked up to her right, blinking the tears away. Charlie frowned, taking in Hermione's expression.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, as to not bring the situation to the others' attention.

"Yeah." Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head and he nodded, understanding. It was nice for someone to not push her to talk. After the experience, Ron had forced her to explain in detail what had happened. And he hadn't even cared, he was only asking for his selfish reasons of wanting to know what it was like. Not if she was okay.

After a few moments Hermione asked, "So how did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't. How did you sleep?" Charlie responded with a half-smile.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm curious."

Hermione understood he was playing dumb because he didn't want to talk about it. She understood.

"I slept well, thank-you."

They arrived at the lake and the young adults dove into the cool, sparkling water as Arthur and Molly set up towels on the picnic tables and a basket of snacks and drinks.

Harry and Charlie were standing by the waterfall talking about dragons so Ginny pulled Hermione to a spot in the water that was shaded by a huge oak tree's leafy branch. Out of view from the others, Ginny looked up at Hermione and said,

"I have to ask you something, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded.

"Do you think Harry wants to get married?"

Hermione didn't know whether she should play dumb or not. Harry had told her he was going to propose to Ginny, but that was obviously supposed to be a surprise.

"I could see you two married." Hermione said, smiling.

"I want to marry him. I love Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Ginny sighed, floating on her back in the rippling water,

"Did you love my brother, Hermione?"

Hermione's heart pounded,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know, did you love Ron?" Ginny asked.

For some reason Hermione's heart slowed back down and she sighed,

"I thought I did. But I guess it wasn't. I wasn't too upset when he went back to Lavender. So I suppose that isn't real love."

Ginny shook her head, "No, it must not have been. When you're in love, just the thought of the man leaving you destroys you."

Before Hermione could answer, the branch shuffled. Hermione shrieked and Ginny splashed, choking on water. Charlie's head appeared, along with Harry's, both of them grinning.

"Scared you, babe?" Harry asked, laughing as he tackled Ginny in the water.

The tackle sent a wave over Hermione and Charlie and they both blinked water from their eyes and spluttered. Once the water cleared from their airways they met eyes and burst into laughter.

The laughter was short lived as Ginny dove up from the water and jumped onto Hermione's back, pulling them underneath the water. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw the boys' reflections as they laughed. Hermione went to swim up to meet Ginny at the surface, but she was sucked down. Immediately panicking she tried to push off the floor and swim to the top but something tightened around her neck and she opened her mouth in a scream as the reflections went further and further away. The scream was a bad idea as she swallowed and inhaled the water. Her lungs feeling like they were shrinking, her body going ice cold and her vision wavering in and out. She saw something black float past. It looked like hair.. long black hair..

Hermione was choking and starting to slowly sink when she felt someone grab her around the waist roughly and felt her neck loosen up. Within seconds she opened her eyes, rolling over so her face was buried in the chest of her hero, choking and gasping. He carried her out of the water, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Something was c-choking m-me, t-he… there was b-black ha-hai-hair! I cc-couldn't get up!" she was rasping, her throat too full of water to scream it.

"It was your bathing suit top string; it got stuck around the tree root at the bottom of the water. As for the black hair, you probably saw your own hair that looked darker under the water. Hermione, shh, calm down and breathe, you're okay, and I've got you. You're safe. "

Hermione looked up to see who her talking savior was. Charlie gazed back down at her as he climbed out of the lake, holding her.

"My top?" she looked down and felt her face slowly turn red. Her chest was bare and pressed against Charlie's.

"I had to rip it off, you were drowning and it was caught." Charlie said his jaw setting.

"You saved me." Hermione whispered.

Charlie looked down at her and smiled,

"Any time."

**A/N: I apologize for the speedy ending. Things will be continued in the next chapter! Thank you for all the follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay! I was on vacation in New Orleans for the week. Interesting place. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

"What's going on? Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione looked to see Molly and Arthur running over. She turned her head and saw Ginny standing behind Charlie, a weird look on her face that Hermione couldn't decipher.

"What happened?" Molly asked, stopping in front of them as she caught her breath.

"Ooh, kinky, kinky. Did we just catch two young ones enjoying the secret area behind the waterfall?" Hermione recognized George's voice and before she could even answer, Ginny cried out,

"George! I didn't know you were going to come!"

"Apparently Charlie didn't know he was going to come either.. If you catch my drift." George said with a wink.

Hermione lowered herself out of Charlie's arms, her own arms crossing over her breasts to cover them. She was horribly mortified and felt ridiculous and stupid to have panicked under water. If she had stayed calm and just untangled herself, she could've swum right back up to the surface where everyone was playing. The idea that she'd think a dark piece of seaweed was a strand of Bellatrix's hair..

"George-" Charlie was saying sternly before George interrupted him,

"Hermione you're a brilliant witch, why didn't you just cast a spell to get yourself up?"

At this question, the Weasley's looked towards Hermione and even Harry looked at her curiously. Hermione's eyes met Charlie's and she was shocked to feel her eyes prick with tears. It was all very overwhelming- her near drowning, George's vulgarity, her stupid panic, and now everyone wondering why she hadn't used magic. Now she was afraid of them finding out she was scared of using magic again after what happened to her at Malfoy Mansion. Charlie must've noticed her eyes filling up because he said softly,

"Hermione.."

Hermione hugged her chest tighter, suddenly feeling very naked and very vulnerable, and turned, jogging back up the hill.

"You know, you didn't have to be so vulgar. It was rude and unnecessary." Charlie said, turning towards George.

George shrugged and said, "So was you having her breasts pressed against your chest."

"She did that to hide them from everyone else seeing!" Charlie cried angrily.

"I bet you enjoyed that." George said, provoking him.

"I..No wonder she ran off! You're vile!"

"I've never seen you angry before, Charlie." George snickered.

"I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"Why are you yelling then?"

"You are putting words in my mouth to make me admit something. I'm not sure what though."

"Freudian slip, what do you have to admit?"

"BOYS ENOUGH!" Arthur roared.

Harry, Ginny, George and Charlie jumped, not used to hearing Arthur yell. Molly kept her mouth shut this time, knowing when and when not to involve herself when Arthur was heated.

"George stop instigating and go back to the lake with Ginny and Harry. Charlie, you go find Hermione and see if she'll come back to the water." Arthur ordered.

George, knowing when the line was crossed, walked back down to the water with Harry and Ginny. Molly walked back to the picnic tables to set up for their lunch.

Charlie turned to walk up the hill but Arthur said, "Wait, Charlie."

Charlie stopped and looked over at his father.

"Accio, bikini top." Arthur murmured, and the top flew out of the water and into his hands. He gave it to Charlie but when Charlie took it, Arthur didn't let go. They met eyes and Arthur said,

"Charlie, Hermione is a great witch."

Charlie smiled and Arthur let go of the top. As his father began to walk away, Charlie walked up the hill a few feet before calling out,

"Dad!"

Arthur turned around and looked up.

"I know." Charlie said, and then began walking back up the hill. Arthur smiled and watched Charlie until he disappeared before joining Molly at the picnic table.

X

Hermione had just reached the front door of the bungalow when she heard her name called out. She didn't have to look to know it was Charlie. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned around slowly. Charlie approached her, holding her suit top out to her.

"You came all the way up just to give me my top?" Hermione asked curiously, making sure one arm was secured around her breasts before extending the other arm to accept the top.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay too." Charlie answered, looking up at the sky to give her privacy to put her top on.

Once her top was secured he looked back down at her and asked,

"Wanna talk about what happened down there?"

Hermione hesitated only for a second before saying,

"I just got caught and then spooked by some seaweed."

She regretted not telling him the truth but it had popped out of her mouth too quickly. Charlie seemed to study her however and she felt her cheeks warm and her heart a bit faster and deeper.

"I play the cello." Charlie announced randomly.

He laughed as she ogled at him but said,

"I want to show you a song I've been working on."

He walked around her and opened the front door, leading her up the stairs to his room. As they walked he explained,

"While I was dragon training, a buddy of mine played this beautiful instrument to help the mother-to-be dragons feel safe and comfortable enough to sleep. I was entranced by the music and asked him to teach me. He told me it was called a cello and I was eager to learn. So every night before we went to bed, he taught me. I was so in love that it didn't take me long to master the basics, and then I learned everything else on my own. I find it very soothing."

"That's a wonderful story. How kind of him to help the dragons sleep when protecting their eggs." Hermione marveled.

Charlie smiled and they entered his room. She sat on the foot of his bed and he pulled out his cello. Hermione admired the musical instrument; it was obvious he cared for it tenderly and kept it magnificently cared for and in good conditions. The minute he began to play, goosebumps arose on her arms and she was pulled into the melody. Her eyes moved from his concentrated face to his swift and gentle moving arm moving the stick against the strings beautifully. Hermione forgot everything that happened down at the lake. Her embarrassment, fear, and sense of overwhelm disappeared. All that filled her was the music Charlie was producing. It seemed like hours went by, her blood moved slowly, her heart was relaxed, her mind was soothed, and she was mesmerized by his playing. He ended and placed the string and cello down in its case.

"What did you think?" Charlie asked, looking at Hermione as he straightened back up.

"It was…magnificent. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life. It filled my heart, soothed my mind.. it was so peaceful and relaxing, but so deep and meaningful. You looked so absorbed in the melody yourself, you were one with the music. It was amazing.." Hermione said, looking up at him in amazement.

Charlie laughed but looked flattered, "Thank-you, that means a lot to me, actually. Your way of speaking is lovely."

"No, thank-YOU." Hermione said, smiling.

"Any time." Charlie said after a paused moment.

"Why do you say that so much?" Hermione asked, realizing how often he said it to her.

It was quiet for a moment and Charlie seemed to open and close his mouth several times. He ran his fingers through his hair and shifted his weight, before taking a step and saying,

"Because any time you ever need me, any time you ever want me, any time you need someone to cry on or hug or laugh with or talk to, any time, no matter how late, no matter how early, no matter what the situation, subject, or circumstance. No matter how deep or serious or how light and simple. At any time you need or want anything, I want you to know I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, any time. If there's anything on your mind at any time you can talk to me. Or just sit with me. Or lay with me. You will never, at any time, have to worry about me spreading anything you tell me to anyone else. You will never, at any time, have to worry about me judging you. And you will never, at ANY TIME, have to worry about me leaving you or hurting you or using you."

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat and she was suddenly tense and frozen, her eyes as wide as saucers staring into his calm ones. Her mouth was slightly open, wanting to say something but unable to think or conjure words. Her eyes felt wet and she watched Charlie walk up to her.

"Hermione.." he murmured, wiping away one of her tears with his thumb.

"Charlie." Hermione breathed shakily.

Every detail about Charlie enhanced by one hundred as his face came closer to hers, his head tilting slightly, his eyes closing. His coppery hair that was nearly light brown seemed brighter, the red strands standing out as it was still wet. His eyes, although half-closed were dark and warm and calm. Light stubble crossed his strong jaw. And his soft, slightly chapped lips were..now on hers.

His lips were softly placed on hers, just brushing against them gently, as if testing for her reaction. When her eyes closed, he closed his fully as well and pressed his lips against hers in a full kiss. He slowly lowered her down on the bed and he sat around her waist, his upper body leaning down as he kissed her slowly and warmly. Hermione could taste the salt of the lake still on his lips and the water drip from his hair occasionally into her hair. Her hands trembled at first as she touched his face, running them against the stubble of his jaw to the softness of his cheeks and then into his wet hair. Her fingers brushed his hair and played with it as they kissed slow and tender.

Charlie's tongue brushed against her lips and she opened her mouth slightly to allow it entry. It was warm and sweet and it brushed against hers until it interacted with his. The kiss grew more passionate and quick. She could hear his heart beat and the quiet inhale of breath through his nose. The bed creaked as he moved down, kissing her jaw and down to her neck. She sighed lustfully as he kissed the tender skin on her throat, his tongue swiftly touching the spot of the kisses and his teeth grazing her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and inhaled a bit sharp as his kisses led down between her breasts. As he kissed her full breasts he murmured,

"I like Ginny's top on you, fits your breasts nicely."

Hermione laughed, surprised at how husk it sounded and whispered,

"You like it because it makes them push out."

Charlie untied the top and tossed it onto the pillows,

"Maybe."

He shook his face between her bare breasts, making her squirm against him, her bikini bottoms suddenly feeling too tight. His lips roamed to her nipple, pulling it into his warm and wet mouth. He suckled it, his tongue flicking it and lapping at it, his teeth tugging and biting it.

"Mmm.." Hermione sighed, holding his head to her breast.

His right hand massaged her other breast, rubbing and squeezing it and rubbing her nipple that was as hard as a pebble. He pulled it gently, listening to her throaty moans.

Hermione's heart rate increased as he tugged her bottoms off and his lips trailed down her stomach. His body had lowered enough so that he was kneeling on the floor and he spread her legs and draped them over her shoulders. His face was so close to her vagina that she could feel his breath against it and she felt it tingle and ache. Her breath caught as his lips touched against her inner thigh and Charlie whispered,

"Relax, Hermione, let yourself go."

Hermione closed her eyes and let her arms drape above her head,

"Ahh..ah..!" she cried out quietly, her body jerking as his tongue began to work on her clitoris.

She could hear his tongue lap up her juices, the wetness of her vagina. She could feel it run down her leg and his tongue flick fiercely against her clit. He nuzzled deeper into her, sucking the tender nub, moaning so she could feel it vibrate, and two fingers pumping into her. She was gripping the blankets and writhing against him.

"Hermione.." Charlie moaned throatily.

Hermione cried out, her feet going numb before the numbness traveled up her body and her legs began to shake. Sensing her about to orgasm, Charlie pumped his fingers faster in and out of her and sucked her faster and harder, his tongue lapping her up quickly.

"Nngh…CHARLIE!" Hermione screamed. Her whole body jerked and he gripped her legs tighter and continued. Hermione moaned loudly and cried out his name several times before he got what he wanted- cum shot out and sprayed against his face and chest. He licked up her squirt and massaged her legs. Hermione laid breathing heavily against the bed, her heart pounding, the numbness slowly disappearing. Charlie licked and kissed up her body until he reached her face. Hermione opened her eyes and leaned up, capturing his lips in a warm kiss. Charlie held her face gently as they kissed, Hermione's arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Charlie." Hermione whispered against his lips.

"Any time." He murmured.

**So, quick sexual scene to hold you guys over! (: I hope youse enjoyed it. Thanks for all the followers! Please comment with any ideas, suggestions, opinions and commentary! I'm going to be doing another fanfic for a movie called Labyrinth, along with this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Slowly delving into Hermione's scars this chapter. It's hard not rushing their relationship, they're just so perfect. Thank-you for all the support! I can't believe I already have over 40 followers! I'm thinking about doing another story on the side, so if anyone has any pairings they're dying for let me know! **

**Enjoy the chapter. (:**

Hermione lay cuddled in Charlie's arms. Her forehead rested against his chest and she gazed at the old burn marks and scars that crossed his tanned skin from dragon training. They looked brave and nice. Her scars looked..

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, fighting back tears. She didn't know what she was doing; she didn't know why this had just happened between her and Charlie. She couldn't attract someone, she was dirty. She was a..

Hermione sat up, letting Charlie's arms fall off her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and rocked back and forth slowly and gently, her eyes squeezed shut. Charlie remained lying on the bed, looking up at Hermione's bare back, watching the tremors occasionally shake through her small frame. She looked so vulnerable and weak. He sat up and slowly rubbed her back,

"Talk to me, Hermione." He murmured.

Hermione opened her eyes and stopped rocking at the feel of his touch. She was suddenly cold and felt scared and she allowed herself to enter Charlie's welcoming arms. He held her, stroking through her hair and pressing his lips to her head.

"Why did we just do what we did, Charlie?" Hermione whispered.

Charlie closed his eyes, continuing to stroke her hair,

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Hermione moved back to look into his eyes. He rested his hand on her cheek and she answered,

"No."

Charlie smiled, "Wanna know a secret?"

Hermione tilted her head curiously.

"You're beautiful. And you're smart and funny, amazing, thoughtful, kind, caring. You're the bravest witch I've ever met. And I've had feelings for you this entire summer."

Hermione smiled crookedly, "But you never talked to me. How did we go from not talking to this in a day?"

Charlie shrugged and held her hands,

"We're both hurting right now. It's hard to find the words for what we want to say at this time. But actions speak louder than words. I guess it was just easier for us to use action to show what we wanted to say." He said, his eyes roaming her body up to her eyes.

"What did you want to say?" Hermione asked softly.

"I love you, Hermione." Charlie said gently, brushing a curl from her face.

"How?" Hermione whispered.

Charlie frowned. He didn't know what had happened at the Final Battle or what she must've gone through, but apparently it was bad. The whole summer she had been introverted and quiet and jumpy. It was understandable that she was afraid of the dark; the Battle had taken that toll on almost everyone. He had even noticed Ron sleeping with his light on at night. But he knew she was sleeping badly and he was still confused by that incident in the lake.

"What d-" Charlie was saying, moving his hands up her arms to reach her shoulders, but he froze.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her forearms, knowing what was coming. Tears slipped from beneath her closed eyes. Charlie slowly rubbed her arm, feeling the rough pattern of a scar.

"Hermione.." he said slowly.

"I hid it with magic." Hermione said through her tears.

"Show me." Charlie answered.

Hermione shook her head, her body shaking and more tears falling from her eyes.

"Show me, Hermione." Charlie ordered sternly.

Hermione pulled her hands away and covered her face, crying harder, rocking back and forth slowly again. Charlie stood up and pulled her to her feet before enveloping her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to right now." He murmured, feeling her tremble against him.

Hermione buried her face into his chest, clinging to him as though she were drowning.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I l-love you t-too." She whispered against his chest.

Charlie smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her back as they hugged. His mind was elsewhere, however. How did she get such a scar? When and where and how bad was it and why was she hiding it?

XxXx

After Hermione had cleaned up and gotten back into her bikini, the two of them journeyed back down the hill to meet the rest of the family down by the lake. The Weasley's and Harry were standing by the picnic table as Molly cut up a watermelon with magic. They were dispersed in small groups talking with each other. Arthur was talking with Ron and George about the joke shop, Harry and Ginny were talking and murmuring to each other, and Molly was setting up the tables.

Harry saw Hermione and Charlie arrive at the table and announced,

"Everyone, I have something I want to do!"

Arthur and Ron and George turned to Harry, who in turn, kneeled down in front of Ginny. Arthur turned around and said, "Molly."

Molly paused her work at the table and turned to see Harry on one knee in front of her youngest. Charlie took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, grinning as he watched.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked, pulling out a black satin box and opening it in front of her, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a large diamond shining upon it.

Ginny squealed, "Yes!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, picked her up, and spun her around in a hug. Molly was crying hysterically into a napkin, smiling and laughing at the same time. Arthur was blinking away tears and grinning as he clapped. Ron stood, awkward as always, near George as he clapped, smiling crookedly.

"Wedding sex!" George yelled.

"George, shut up!" Arthur barked.

Charlie was whooping and clapping, cheering on Ginny and yelling, "Congratulations!" Hermione smiled, watching Harry spin Ginny, her eyes filling with tears again. But they were happy tears this time. Something good was finally arising from the horrible time they were all in.

Maybe this was what everyone needed to pull them out of the pit of despair they had all been thrown in.

Maybe this would finally end the darkness.

Hermione looked up, having felt Charlie nudge her, and saw him smiling down at her.

"I also have something to announce!" Charlie called out, once Harry and Ginny had settled.

"I always knew you were gay." George answered.

"A while ago," Charlie said, ignoring George, "I told Hermione that the sun would always rise. It may be dark right now but every morning she will wake up and see the sun in the sky. Now we have witnessed the beautiful proposal between Harry and our Ginny. Love conquers everything, as we have seen from the trials of Harry. Weddings are the ultimate event of love. This time of depression and fear and stress will end. All we can do now is rise from this pit. Harry Potter just gave us the first step of the staircase. And I want to offer the second step of the staircase by telling everyone this!"

He took Hermione's hand again and finished, "Hermione and I are together and in love."

Another huge roar of applause and cheering erupted at the end of Charlie's speech. Molly was crying harder, blotting her face with the napkin as Arthur put his arm around her waist.

"Beautifully spoken, Charlie! You always had a refined way of speaking! Congratulations, I hope your relationship will flourish and be full of happiness. You two are a great couple." Harry said, grinning ear to ear, clapping.

"I knew you had the hots for my brother!" Ginny teased Hermione, clapping.

"You two are DATING?" Ron blurted.

Hermione's smile faltered but Ginny chimed in,

"Well yeah, that's what two people do when they actually care about one another. When they aren't planning on using the other. Not every man is as stupid as you." Ginny shot.

"Calm down, Gin, it's alright. Yes, Ron, we are dating." Charlie said calmly.

"I'm so proud. Charlie, you couldn't have found a better witch to date!" Arthur said, smiling.

"My son, you're so thoughtful." Molly told Charlie.

Molly walked over to Harry and gave him a huge, tight, Molly-Weasley-hug. Harry hugged her back, patting her gently.

"I'm so proud to call you my son. You've always been a part of the family in my eyes, I'm glad that you literally are now." Molly whispered.

"Thank you so much, it means everything to me. You have been such an important person in my life; you've always treated me well and taken care of me. I'm proud to call you mum now." Harry answered his eyes a bit teary.

Molly smiled through her tears and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny.." she said smiling, before pulling her into a tight hug as well.

"Mum.." Ginny murmured, embarrassed.

"We have a lot of planning to do for this wedding! It'll be simply brilliant!" Molly gushed.

Ginny wriggled herself out of the hug and went over to Hermione. She hugged her best friend and said,

"I can't wait to go dress shopping with you. Tonight we'll have to have a sleep over and have a big girl talk! You gotta help me pick out colors for the weddings and food and flowers! You know all that girly stuff has never been my forte."

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course, Ginny. I'd be honored."

Ginny turned to Charlie and looked up at him sternly,

"You better take care of my Hermione! Otherwise I'll put a bogey curse on you!"

Charlie laughed and said,

"I will take the best care of her possible."

He pulled Ginny into a hug and said,

"Congratulations, sis, I saw that one coming." And ruffled her hair.

Ginny laughed and pulled away, running to Harry. The couple kissed and then Harry picked up Ginny and dived into the water with her. Charlie turned to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Looks like you'll be busy tonight." He said, smiling.

"Can I go to you when she falls asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Any time."

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his lips. Charlie kissed her back warmly and she wrapped his arms around his waist as his tongue entered her mouth. Her heart was racing and all she wanted was to be back in his bedroom.

"Get a room." Ron muttered.

Hermione turned crimson, but Charlie lifted her up bridal-style and said, "Gladly."

"I wasn't being serious!" Ron yelped.

"I was." Charlie said and captured Hermione's lips in a fierce kiss.

Hermione put her arms around his neck, kissing him back deeply. Ron rolled his eyes and walked to the tables for food. Charlie pulled back and smiled down at Hermione, his eyes twinkling,

"You think we got him?" he asked.

"Definitely." Hermione said, laughing.

Charlie kissed her lips again as he set her back down on her feet.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"When will we, you know, 'get a room'?"

"You aren't ready for that Hermione." Charlie said, suddenly serious.

"How do you know?" She asked, touching his chest lightly.

"Hermione, we only just started talking and said 'I love you' for the first time today."

"You also sorta ate me out." Hermione pointed out.

"That's different." Charlie said, running his fingers through his hair.

"How?" she pushed.

"Because I was showing I'll always be here for you and proving I love you and I wanted to make you feel good." Charlie stammered.

"Sex will make me feel good too, though."

"You a virgin, Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, blushing.

"Then no, the first time won't feel good." Charlie said.

But Hermione saw a bulge in the front of his swim trunks. She put her hands on his hips and looked up into his eyes solemnly.

"Hermione, no. You aren't ready. Seriously this has been fast enough as it is. You're just hurting right now and trying to make it go away by doing this. You aren't ready. You'll be ready when you're happier." Charlie insisted.

"What if I said this will make me happier?" Hermione asked gently.

Charlie's eyes softened and he looked at her. She bit her lip and he suddenly grabbed her and lifted her up, pressing her back against a tree with her legs around his waist and pressed his boner against her vagina through their swimsuit material. Hermione gasped, grabbing his shoulders. Charlie lowered his head for a moment before looking into her eyes, smiling.

"See, you aren't ready."

He set her back down on her feet and went to lead her back to the area where the family was, but Hermione grabbed his hand,

"Wait, Charlie." She said.

Charlie stopped and looked at her. Hermione peered back around the tree, seeing everyone else playing in the lake. She went back behind the tree and pulled Charlie closer.

"Hermione.." Charlie warned.

"No, not that. Just… let me help you." Hermione murmured, kissing his neck.

"What do y-"

Hermione silenced him by kissing his lips and slowly pulling his swim trunks down until they fell around his ankles. She took his thick, large member into his hand and began to stroke it. Charlie took a sharp intake of breath and the couple's lustful eyes met.

**Thanks for reading! I hope youse enjoyed it! I kind of want/need a beta, so if someone could do that, leave a comment! Also, again, if anyone has a preference of what pairing I should do for my side story, leave a comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This was actually a hard chapter to write right now. My cat, who is my baby in my eyes since I had her since she was a baby and had to bottle feed her and show her to walk up stairs and watched her eat her first piece of real cat food, is sick and I'm hoping she won't have to be put down. I'm bringing her to the vet tomorrow, so we'll see what happens. But it was hard to write happy things with this going on.**

**With that being said, I hope it didn't affect my writing too badly and I hope youse enjoy the chapter!**

Hermione slid her hand up and down his cock, watching the foreskin move with interest. She had never done anything sexual with someone before. Viktor tried making her give him a hand-job at the Yule Ball but she refused. She was slightly nervous about messing up or doing something wrong, unsure of the technicalities of sexual doings. But when she glanced at Charlie she was pleased to see that he was leaning against the tree, his eyes clouded over and lids lowered. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing with pleasure. His cock felt warm in her cool hand and she started to rub and pull it faster. With her other hand she tentatively reached out and stroked his balls, running her fingers against it gingerly before stroking it while her other hand did its duty on his penis. Listening to him make soft sounds in the back of his throat piped up her confidence and she slowly kneeled down and was bringing the tip of his penis to her lips when Charlie said thickly,

"No, Hermione, let's just take things one at a time."

Hermione ignored him, enjoying the lust in his voice, and kissed the head, trailing kisses along the sides of his cock. She felt it pulse against her cold lips and she dragged her tongue down it slowly to the head. Charlie was making guttural moans and tried saying huskily,

"'Mione.. this is too quick for you.."

She giggled against his skin as she pulled the head into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. He groaned, leaning heavily against the tree. She was nervous of how to do it correctly without accidentally biting him or grazing her teeth on it and hurting him, but she picked up her courage and took his penis all the way in her mouth and started to suck it, awkwardly at first but after a while she got the rhythm and began to move her head back and forth, sucking his large member quick and hard.

"Hermione.." Charlie whispered.

But this time Hermione knew it wasn't protest, his cock was throbbing and pulsing in her mouth and his breathing was ragged. She slipped her arms around him, squeezing his bum as she moved her head back and forth, taking his penis in deeper.

"Oh, Merlin!" Charlie gasped.

His cum exploded into her mouth, startling her, and she pulled back, the cum squirting onto her face and neck instead. Hermione swallowed what was in her mouth, gagging a bit. The taste was unique. It was thick and sweet but almost like phlegm. She coughed and Charlie took in a few breaths, his eyes closed. Hermione stood up, wiping off her face and neck, as Charlie pulled up his trunks and he surprised her by pulling her into a hug. He held her tight and Hermione curled her fingers around the front of his shirt, her cheek on his chest.

"Hermione, what happened to you? What happened in the Battle to you?" he whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes, biting her lip. Charlie let go and took her arm, trailing his fingers along the area where he felt the scar. It brought back such pain and horrible memories, Hermione looked away, her breath hitching. Charlie raised her arm and she turned to watch him kiss the scar.

"Please, beautiful, let me see it. Let me help you." Charlie said softly.

"Hermione, Charlie, food's ready!"

Hermione let out a breath. She was saved by Molly. Charlie held her hand and led her out to where everyone was walking around with paper plates.

"Charlie, you want the rest of my potatoes? I see you like left overs." Ron said sourly.

"It was a sloppy kiss that you gave me, Ron, we weren't even dating." Hermione snapped.

"Really? You seemed happy." Ron shot.

"Yeah, happy that it shut you up for those few seconds!"

"Ooooh, burn." George said, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"No fighting at the table! Eat everyone; I don't need someone getting sick!" Molly called over the arguing young adults.

"By the way, you have something on your nose, as usual, Ron." Hermione said over her shoulder as Charlie led her to the food, his hand on the small of her back.

Ginny smirked at Ron before turning to feed Harry a piece of watermelon. Once they filled their plates, Hermione and Charlie joined Harry and Ginny under the tree.

"Hey, you two." Harry greeted.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione answered, smiling.

"Ignore Ron, Hermione, he's just being immature." Harry said, biting off a piece of hotdog.

"I know." Hermione said, laughing, and ate a forkful of potato salad.

She turned to smile at Charlie and he laughed,

"You got a bit of potato salad on the corner of your mouth." Charlie said and leaned in and kissed it off.

Hermione giggled and kissed him back fully, tasting strawberry on his lips. Ginny squealed,

"You two are so cute! I'm so happy! I hope you get married so Hermione can be my sister!" She exclaimed.

"Gin, they just started dating." Harry laughed, nudging her.

"So what? Hurry up Charlie!" she said, punching Charlie's arm.

XxXx

Later that night, Ginny walked into Hermione's room and jumped onto the foot of her bed, clutching the pillow she brought for their sleep over.

"So let's talk!" Ginny said, making herself comfortable.

"Alright. So what colors do you want in the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Well since it's September, I was thinking maybe purple and a burnt orange." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"It sounds like a nice color coordination. The decorations would be lovely."

"I want a big tented area with the arch and chairs underneath, and jasmine covering the top of the tent inside and going down the poles supporting it, with royal purple cushions on the chairs. And then for the reception party, a huge gazebo big enough to fit all the guests to dance. Inside the gazebo I want sunflowers wrapped around the poles with hanging purple and orange lanterns." Ginny explained dreamily, gazing off as she pictured it.

Hermione felt her heart flutter. It sounded absolutely gorgeous, she hadn't expected Ginny to plan it all out that well by herself. Ginny looked back at Hermione and said,

"I want the bridal party to wear royal purple dresses, and the men to wear suits with royal purple ties. Hermione, because you're my maid of honor, you'll be wearing a periwinkle colored dress."

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise, "Wait what? I'm your maid of honor?"

Ginny laughed, "Of course! Who else? Hermione, you're my best friend!"

"Well.. thank-you.. I'm very honored!" Hermione said, flattered.

Ginny laughed and leaned over, hugging her friend tightly. She pulled back and looked down at her lap, her eyebrows furrowing. Hermione knew her friend well enough to know that was the look of her hiding something.

"What's up, Ginny?" she asked.

"I have a secret.." Ginny sighed, twisting her hands.

"Do you want to tell me?" Hermione asked, studying her.

"I haven't told Harry.." Ginny said, chewing her lip.

"Is it bad? I won't tell, Gin." Hermione assured.

"Hermione..I'm pregnant."

Hermione gaped at her and then peered at the redhead's stomach. It was still very flat. She would've never guessed.

"I found out a few weeks ago..I feel like if I tell him before the wedding, the wedding will be different. I want to announce it at the wedding." Ginny said, twirling her hair.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny, that's wonderful! Congratulations, I can't believe it!" Hermione squealed.

"Thanks! I can't either. It's all ..so much to take in." Ginny said with a content sigh.

Hermione smiled and glanced at the door, thinking of Charlie. A life born will change the effects of a life gone. It was as though Charlie knew Ginny was pregnant. His way with words was astounding at times. Hermione turned her head back to see Ginny studying her.

"What?" Hermione asked, shifting under her gaze.

"You really are in love." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione just looked at Ginny, blinking, a shy smile spreading across her face. Ginny grinned and said,

"That's how I looked and felt during the last year before Harry went off Horcrux searching. I was so scared during the Battle."

Hermione's smile disappeared. She hadn't thought of how Ginny must've felt during the Battle. To know her love had the chance of dying. To know that the whole school was fighting for him. To know the most evil man to ever live was after him. If Ginny had been strong enough to pull through this then surely Hermione could pull through her own troubles.

"What do you think your baby is?" Hermione asked, smiling again.

"A boy." Ginny answered immediately without hesitation.

"Why are you so sure?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I don't know..I can just feel it." Ginny said with a shrug.

XxXx

Charlie looked up from his notepad to the doorway when he felt someone's gaze. His eyes met Harry's and he smiled,

"Hello there, Harry." Charlie greeted, sitting up in his bed and setting the pad to the side.

"Hey, Charlie. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Harry asked.

"Nah, not at all. I was just studying some notes. I got a letter from a mate saying that a new dragon that we haven't seen before just got put into the grounds." Charlie answered, waving his hand as a gesture for Harry to enter his room.

Harry walked in and sat on Charlie's desk chair. Charlie looked at Harry and said,

"Congratulations on the engagement. I know you two will be very happy, she's been in love with you since the day she met you. You're both very strong and brave people. Treat her well and keep an eye on her, she's too stubborn and brave for her own good."

Harry laughed and replied, "Thanks, man. I'll treat her the best I can, and I'll always watch over her. I love her."

"Good." Charlie said, smiling.

"So you really care about Hermione, huh?" Harry brought up, smiling.

"I do. I used to think that love was how I felt towards dragons every sunrise when I worked with them. But Hermione makes me feel something completely different.. she enhances that feeling by a thousand." Charlie said quietly.

"I can see that whenever I see you look at her. She looks at you that very same way, you know." Harry answered.

"She seems so reclusive lately. So sad and different and pained. I want to help her but I don't know what's wrong." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, she definitely had it bad before the Battle." Harry said quietly, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, "Before the battle?"

"You know, that whole thing in Malfoy Manor." Harry said, shrugging.

"Malfoy Manor?" Charlie asked grimly.

"With Bellatrix.." Harry said, suddenly uncomfortable.

Charlie stared at Harry, his stomach suddenly twisting and dropping, his blood turning cold.

"Harry..What happened with Bellatrix and Hermione..?"

XxXxXx

When Ginny was finally snoring next to Hermione, Hermione carefully got out of bed and slipped on her silk robe over her night gown and pulled her hair into a ponytail. As quietly as she could, she crept out of her room and made her way to Charlie's, like she had promised. She opened the door quietly and stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She turned back only to have Charlie slam her against the door, pinning her wrists to the frames. His face was flushed and his eyes were gleaming.

"Charlie w-"

"You.." Charlie growled, glaring into her eyes. But his head dropped and Hermione could tell he was shaking.

"Charlie are you okay?" Hermione whispered, her heart thudding.

Charlie's head snapped back up and she was startled to see tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He swallowed several times before shoving her harder into the door. Hermione let out a pained cry and he shouted,

"How could you not tell me, Hermione? Bloody hell.." His voice cracked on her name and Hermione started to cry.

"You held something back as serious as that? What the hell is wrong with you, Hermione? I told you I want to help you! How the hell can I help you when you didn't tell me about how you got that scar?" he yelled.

His grip on her wrists was so tight that his knuckles were white and Hermione was crying harder as her wrists were crushed by his hands and door frame.

He couldn't imagine Hermione alone in the dark mansion with Bellatrix, being tortured and lying on the ground in agony, screaming and crying with no one there to help her. Having that horrible word engraved into her arm to make her feel dirty and weak. Hermione.. HIS Hermione. It killed him to imagine her holding in that much pain all to herself and never letting anyone help her, just hiding the scar to bottle up the self-conscious agony. Harry had told him they offered to talk about it and help her and even tried having an intervention with her, but Hermione had refused it all. She kept claiming she was okay. He couldn't believe he hadn't talked to her until lately and had no idea about what was going on inside of her. He couldn't believe he allowed her to pleasure him while she was dying inside. He felt like he had used her. He wanted to pleasure her, he wanted to make her happy and feel special, because she WAS special. She was special to him. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything would work out and that he'd help her every step along the way. Because it was all true. He wouldn't leave her side, especially in a time like this. She was his. He would protect her even if it meant protecting her from herself.

Charlie looked at her arm that was pinned up and, using a silent spell, the magic disappeared, revealing her scar. He let out a whimper and Hermione sobbed. His grip lessened on her wrists and she sank to her knees in front of him, wailing and looking at her wrists. Charlie always forgot his own strength; dragon training required a large amount of physical strength and his calloused hands were a lot rougher and stronger than he often remembered. He went down on his knees so they were facing each other and took her hands gingerly, his heart breaking at the sound of her pain filled sobs. Already, giant bruises covered her swelling wrists. Here he was upset and tortured by the knowledge of Hermione being put through such agony and now he had just hurt her himself.

Crying again, Charlie asked through his tears,

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione sank against him, her forehead on his shoulder as her body shook with her sobs.

"B-Be-because I w-was sc-sc-ccared, Charlie. The mem-memories hurt, I can't e-e-even sleep at night. That's w-why I almost drowned, I tho-thought the seaweed was h-h-h-he-he-"

"Her hair." Charlie whispered, finishing for her. Everything was clicking together now. Everything was making sense. He was understanding everything that had seemed off before.

"I'm d-d-dirty, I'm a m-mudb-blood, but-"

"NEVER," Charlie roared, making her jump, "Say that again." He finished in a low voice.

"Charlie, pl-please don't leave m-me." Hermione whispered.

Charlie rubbed his tears away and then took her chin gently and raised her face to look in her eyes. With his other hand he wiped away her tears and said,

"Hermione, I will never leave you. At any time. No matter what."

He picked up her arm and kissed the rotten word on her arm. He kissed every letter and then kissed her lips, salty from her tears.

"Hermione, I'm so incredibly sorry for my reaction earlier. Merlin, I can't believe I hurt you.. I don't know my own strength sometimes. But that isn't an excuse because I shouldn't have used force on you. I was just so.. confused and upset and shocked. Please forgive me." Charlie said quietly and kissed her mouth again.

"I forgive you, Charlie."

Charlie's fingers trailed up and down her scar as they kissed in silence for a few moments, then he pulled back from the kissed and said,

"Don't hide that scar. Show it off. It's a battle scar, Hermione. You won over Bellatrix. You're alive and she isn't. You were strong and made it through the pain and you're still here and still capable of love. You're the most brilliant witch that has ever lived. You came from muggle parents, big deal. They're wonderful people who produce a beautiful and talented woman. More of a reason for you to brag. Harry doesn't hide his scar does he? Keep your scar revealed; it's an honor to have the strength you do, Hermione."

Hermione felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest and heart. She felt like she could breathe again. She felt alive. She felt her whole life change in just a second and her love for Charlie sky-rocketed. She felt .. beautiful.

"Charlie, I love you so much." Hermione gasped before pulling his face towards hers and kissing him deeply.

Charlie held Hermione's head, kissing her back strongly. Her lips were determined against his and he lifted her up and carried her to his bed, kissing her passionately. He laid her down and climbed in next to her, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He cuddled her against him and whispered,

"I love you too, so much, Hermione."

Hermione buried her face into his strong chest, her arm draped over his side, careful to not let her wrist touch him. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

For the first time in a very long time, Hermione fell asleep with a smile, feeling safe and protected, warm and happy and loved. And for the first time in a very long time, Charlie actually slept. And he slept perfectly. And they were asleep. Together.

**As I said, I let my emotions get the best of me while I was writing, I hope the last part wasn't too rushed! Thank-you for reading and please follow and leave a comment! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I had to put my cat to sleep on Tuesday, so it's been rough. However, I realized writing takes my mind off of it. This chapter introduces more drama and beginnings of events. Enjoy! **

The next morning Charlie woke up to see Hermione sprawled out on the bed, still fast asleep. She moved quite a bit in her sleep. He looked down at her arm and felt his heart crack at the sight of her wrists. He did that. He caused that. He hurt his Hermione. He swallowed, feeling sick, not able to believe that he- Charlie Weasley, could've done such a thing to any woman, let alone Hermione, the woman he loved. How could he forget his strength like that? He hadn't meant to do that at all. All he wanted was ..what had he wanted? What was the point of restraining her and yelling at her? There was no point. It had been blind panic. Charlie locked his jaw and sat up in bed. Suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see Ron. Ron's eyes went from Hermione asleep in Charlie's bed and then to Charlie himself. His eyes narrowed as he gave the couple a disgusted look and asked,

"Is that why you put up a silencing charm last night?"

Charlie blinked. He hadn't put up a charm. But now that he thought of it, it was rather strange that no one heard the commotion last night or came in. There was a tiny movement in the hallway and Charlie saw Harry out by the wall in the corner. Harry winked and Charlie smiled sheepishly. It made sense now. Harry realized Charlie had panicked blindly like a mouse in a cage and when he saw Hermione walk into his room he figured what would happen and charmed the room for him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Ron sneered.

"Don't meddle in businesses that are not yours, Ron. That piece of advice will get you far in life. But because you're obviously still an immature child, I'll tell you that you're wrong- We did not do anything sexual last night." Charlie said calmly.

He noticed with a sense of irking that Ron was looking at Hermione again. Charlie glanced at his girlfriend to see her nipples visible through the sheer nightgown. Charlie grinded his teeth at the fact that his brother was looking at his girlfriend like that and covered her with the blanket with a mask of coolness. However, Ron said,

"So you were able to make her reveal her scar again."

"That's right. Why, what's that got to do with you?" Charlie asked, protective.

"I dunno. Maybe I think she ought to cover it back up."

Charlie was out of bed and standing in front of Ron in a second. He folded his arms across his chest and looked coolly into Ron's eyes, but his voice was chilly,

"And why's that?"

"Because it's true."

Out in the hallway, Harry, who had been watching to see why Ron went in Charlie's room, saw Ron fall out of the room and land on his back, his nose bleeding. Charlie flew out soon after, whaling hits on his brother.

"Charlie!" Harry shouted, running over to the fighting brothers.

Charlie and Ron were rolling about on the floor, fists flying as Harry squeezed in and grabbed Ron from under his arms and started pulling him off. He knew Charlie was too strong to pull off. But Ron kept trying to punch Charlie, feet flying, and Charlie kept reaching out to hit Ron. Harry's glasses fell askew and he roared,

"GUYS, STOP!"

Hermione was awake and standing in the doorway with her nightgown on now, watching her boyfriend and his brother fight in confusion. Doors were heard banging and within seconds Ginny, George, Arthur and Molly were surround the tussle.

"RON!" Molly screamed.

"BOYS!" Arthur thundered.

George ran up and helped Harry pull Ron away from the scene as Arthur grabbed Charlie and pulled him away as well. Ginny went over to Harry and fixed his glasses and rubbed his back as she turned back to glower at her brothers.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Arthur asked angrily, out of breath.

Charlie and Ron began yelling at the same time,

"That bloody git-"

"Totally sex-"

"Walked in-"

"Stupid lanky bastard provoked-"

"-mudblood!"

"BOYS!" Arthur roared again, silencing them.

Hermione went and stood by Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled at her friend before seeing her arm, the unrevealed scar. She patted Hermione on the back and whispered,

"I'm proud of you, Hermione."

"One at a time. Charlie, go." Arthur said sternly.

"Ron, the bloody git-"

"No name calling." Molly barked.

"-walked into my room and acted like the vile, rude-"

"CHARLIE." Molly shouted.

"-fool he is, and –"

"IF YOU CAN'T STOP THAT-" Molly was thundering but Charlie surprised them all by yelling over her,

"CALLED HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD." He roared.

The family stood in shocked silence and Hermione had stiffened. Then all eyes went to Ron who was the shade of red cabbage.

"You didn't." Molly whispered.

Ron didn't say anything and just glowered at the floor. Arthur hit Ron upside the head and shouted,

"How DARE you! How bloody dare you! To call Hermione such a vile name! She's a brilliant witch, smarter than you dare I say. I can't believe I raised such a low and trashy son." Arthur shouted.

"No breakfast for you! Go back to your room and think of what you've done!" Molly yelled.

Ron skulked back to his room and Arthur turned back to Charlie.

"I'm surprised, Charlie. I know what he did was awful but-"

"Dad, would you ever let someone call mum that name?" Charlie asked heatedly.

"Erm..well, no." Arthur admitted.

Arthur turned to Hermione but saw her arm and wrists.

"I'm so proud and surprised that you are revealing your scar again. You're a very beautiful woman, Hermione; you shouldn't ever hide anything on yourself. You should be proud of those battle wounds. Everyone knows what a disgusting creature Bellatrix was. Anyone would be impressed after seeing your scar. The bad were defeated and the good triumphed. So hold your head high when you walk with your arm like that." Arthur said, holding Hermione's shoulder and looking into her eyes seriously.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and her nose quivered as she wiped her big brown eyes. Arthur hesitated and asked,

"If I may ask, what happened to your wrists?"

Hermione bit her lip before saying,

"I-"

Charlie interrupted her, stepping forward.

"I was horrible and disgusting and awful and pinned her wrists to the door frame, forgetting my strength. I had panicked blindly and the first thing that came to my mind was to hold her down and I was asking why she had never told me."

Arthur shook his head,

"Look, Charlie you need to realize two things. The first is that you've been training and handling DRAGONS. Charlie, you're very, very strong. You don't realize your full potential but you need to be more careful and delicate with things and people because stuff like this will happen. The second thing you need to know in life is how to keep panic under control, because under no situation will you ever hurt a woman."

Charlie swallowed a few time and said hoarsely, his eyes tearing up,

"Dad, I know, I feel like a monster..I'd never hurt a woman, especially Hermione. It..It ..I don't even know. I was just so ..scared and protective of her and .."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hermione went over to him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"Charlie, I know you didn't mean to do it. It was an accident." Arthur said gently.

"I know you didn't either. I forgive you, Charlie, I love you." Hermione said softly.

Charlie hugged Hermione back and kissed the top of her head. Molly smiled and pointed her wand at Hermione's wrists and within moments the bruises were gone.

"Hermione.." Molly said tearfully.

Hermione ended her and Charlie's embrace to look at Molly.

"You're such a beautiful young woman," she blew her nose, "I've been waiting so long for you to realize that that scar just shows other people your bravery and strength. Not everyone could endure that experience. But you DID, Hermione. Never cover it up again. It's a wonderful part of who you are. It adds to your beauty. You're a warrior. You just have to dig deep and bring it back."

Molly hustled over to her and pulled her into a big bear hug. After a moment, Arthur walked over and joined the hug. Then Charlie, Ginny, Harry, and even George. The group stood in the large group hug for what seemed forever as Hermione cried and squeezed the people closest to her. Charlie stroked her hair as they hugged and Arthur patted her back. This was her second family. These people loved her and she loved them, and they'd always be there for her. She understood all this and she had never felt more beautiful and loved in her life.

"I love you guys so much." Hermione cried.

"And we love you too, Hermione." They chorused.

XxXxX

Later in the day, as Charlie played the cello in the living room while Hermione sat near him knitting and Molly cracking walnuts in the kitchen, George walked over and said,

"So Ron said there was a silencing charm on your room. Did you slip the ol' hotdog in the little donut yet?"

Hermione made a face and Charlie continued playing and said with a sigh,

"That was the grossest way I've heard of it."

Hermione laughed and George said,

"You're great at escaping the point."

"No George, I did not 'slip the ol' hotdog' " Charlie said, exasperated.

"Did you just reference your dick as a hotdog?" Ginny asked, walking into the room munching on a walnut.

Charlie groaned and Hermione and George laughed. George turned to Ginny and said,

"Well we all know Harry has inserted his-"

"Please don't use a food as a name for my penis, George." Harry said, joining Ginny's side.

"- meat stick into you." George finished.

"N-" Harry tried to deny awkwardly, but Ginny said over him,

"Yes, obviously."

George cawed and even Charlie chuckled.

"I don't see the humor." Harry said, reddening.

"Me either." Hermione said with a shrug, backing Harry up.

Ginny shrugged as well and said,

"Boys."

"Hey!" Charlie and Harry said defensively at the same time.

"Who's your best man going to be at your wedding anyway, Harry?" George asked.

Ron walked into the room with a bowl of walnuts and sat in between George and Charlie, glancing at Harry when George asked the question.

"Don't forget that I got you the Marauder's Map back in Hogwarts." George teased with a wink.

"It's going to be Charlie." Harry said.

George clapped a surprised Charlie on the back and said,

"Atta boy!"

"Congratulations!" Hermione said happily to Charlie.

"What, are you serious?" Ron and Charlie asked at the same time. Ron's voice angry though.

Eyes went to Ron as he jumped to his feet, the bowl of walnuts falling and nuts flying and scattering everywhere. Harry looked into Ron's eyes calmly.

"How the hell could you choose Charlie over me, your best mate?" Ron asked angrily.

"You WERE my best mate, Ron." Harry said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"You've changed. After what you did to Hermione and called her a mudblood and you've ditched me and hardly ever even talk to me, you've been rude to all of us. How could I make you my best man?"

"After all we've been through and you've resorted to being a nasty cockroach?" Ron shouted.

"Hey, pipe the fuck down. Don't talk about Harry like that when you're the one that's been nasty!" Ginny said angrily.

"Language, Ginny! What's going on here?" Molly stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, screw all of you! I'm going to go to Lavender's and stay there!" Ron shouted, storming from the room to go upstairs and pack his bag.

"Wait, Ron, how long will you be gone?" Molly asked, rushing after him.

"FOREVER." Ron yelled.

"But..but..but Ron, why?" Molly asked tearfully.

Ron stopped on the stair and turned around and yelled,

"You all don't treat me with any respect-"

"You have to treat others with respect to receive it." Charlie said.

Ron continued, "My brother took my whorish leftovers-"

"I was never yours!" Hermione shouted.

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" Charlie yelled, jumping to his feet.

Molly snapped her fingers in Charlie's direction to make him sit back down.

"- and my so called best mate drops me for my brother. After everything we've been through. I can't stand anyone in this household, I need to get out!" Ron finished and ran up the stairs before Molly could say another word.

Molly sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"You broke down when Percy left but you're alright with Ron leaving?" George asked.

Molly turned to George with a small smile,

"See, with Percy he was already gone and just wouldn't visit. With Ron.. well.. I think we all know he'll be back."

Charlie and Harry and Hermione erupted into laughter and even Ginny giggled a bit. But she looked slightly green and Molly asked,

"Ginny, honey, are you alright?"

Harry turned to Ginny, touching her shoulder,

"Baby, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just.. I think I ate something bad." Ginny said and rushed to the bathroom.

Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw Hermione hide a smile and he smiled as he gazed at her, wondering what his mysterious love was hiding from them. Hermione caught his gaze and she smiled back at him before leaning over and kissing his lips. Every time she kissed him it felt like electricity ran through his body and soul and he always had to restrain himself from picking her up and diving onto the nearest soft surface to make love. Charlie kissed her nose and stroked her cheek.

Harry pulled his worried gaze away from the bathroom door and smiled when he saw Charlie and Hermione looking into each other's eyes, their love just radiating from their bodies.

"When's the wedding anyway, Harry?" George asked, picking up a walnut off the floor and popping it into his mouth.

"Ew. And it's on Saturday." Harry answered.

"Mum, what's today?" George called into the kitchen

"Thursday, dear." Molly replied.

"When will you be popping out some babies? We need to start building an army." George asked, sitting back down, imitating a pelvic thrust.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Probably not for a few years, George."

Ginny walked back in and sat down, glancing at Hermione uncomfortably.

**Oh Harry, if only you knew.. Next chapter will be full of humor, love, stress, and awkward events! Thanks for reading, and especially commenting, I love reading how you all feel about the story. I'm so happy that people are enjoying the story so far. I'm thinking of dedicating Chapter 10 to someone! Please follow and leave a comment about how long you think Ron will be gone, how you felt about the acceptance the family gave to Hermione, and what you think the wedding will be like in Chapter 8! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

"I officially wish you ill luck on your marriage now." George groaned to Harry.

The two soon-to-be brother-in-laws were outside beating a rug, sweat trailing down their bare necks and backs. The sun was beaming down upon them with a fierce hatred and because of his fair skin George was already turning the shade of bubblegum. Harry noticed and let out a short laugh, his mouth and throat dry.

"I bet you'll have fun wearing a suit tomorrow." Harry grunted, his arms sore.

George didn't have time to answer because Molly ran out frantically, her hair frizzy and as hectic as she was.

"Boys, there's no time for talking right now! We have a wedding tomorrow that we have to prepare for!" She barked.

She picked up a gnome and threw him as far as she could. Percy came out of the house and began to help her rid the gnomes. He had arrived last night, followed shortly by Bill and Fleur and Harry's godson Teddy. Teddy's grandma had passed away and Teddy was living with Bill and Fleur until Harry and Ginny married, then he'd live with them.

"Mum, can't we use magic for all this?" George huffed, grunting as he swung at the rug with full force.

"We can't use magic for everything, there's already a lot of magic going on to clean the kitchen and dining room, you can only use so much!" Molly said, aggravated.

"Stop talking." Harry muttered to George.

It was bad enough they had to do all this work and that it was hot out; he couldn't stand the idea of listening to Molly scream along with it. George seemed to think along the same lines and didn't say another word.

Inside the house, Hermione was vacuuming the living room. She had already steam cleaned the rugs upstairs and mopped the bathrooms. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she wore an old t-shirt of Charlie's and a pair of shorts, walking in socks. Curls were stuck to her forehead in sweat as she pushed the heavy object. Charlie was outside power washing the house and cleaning the windows, Bill was outside starting to produce the big gazebo and arch set up that Ginny wished for. Fleur was watching over Teddy and taking care of him in one of the guest rooms.

"Hermione!"

Hermione, having heard her name called, turned off the vacuum cleaner and looked up to see Ginny.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Ginny looked around to make sure no one was around before scuttling closer.

"I'm not pregnant." Ginny said and smiled.

"Wait, you said you were." Hermione answered, confused, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I felt cramps and took another test and it was negative, so I took another just to make sure and it was also negative. I also got my period." Ginny explained, looking relieved.

"Harry won't be happy about your period on your wedding night." Hermione teased, "But congratulations, I suppose, for the false alarm."

Ginny laughed, "Oh, he'll be fine. But thanks. I was worrying, honestly. We're already going to be taking care of Teddy, another baby to juggle would be hard." She said with a shrug.

"True." Hermione said, smiling.

"I'll let you get back to work though; I have to talk to Fleur about food arrangements for tomorrow, and music. Good luck." Ginny said before turning and walking out of the room.

Hermione turned the vacuum on and finished cleaning the living room. After she turned it off and wrapped the wire back up, she went to lift it to carry it back to the closet, but two big arms appeared and lifted it up easily. Hermione glanced up and smiled when she saw Charlie's sun kissed face.

"I got this for you, madam." Charlie said, grinning, as he carried it to the closet.

Hermione followed and answered,

"Oh, why, thank-you very much, sir."

"No problem, ma'am."

Charlie stored the vacuum cleaner back into the closet and then scooped up Hermione and kissed her passionately. Hermione ran her fingers through his sweaty hair and kissed him back.

"Have you seen Fleur yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet, why?"

"She's huge."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"She's pregnant, Hermione. Bill said she's already at nine months."  
"Oh, wow! That's amazing; I'll have to congratulate her when I see her next." Hermione said, smiling.

Odd, the way things turned out sometimes. Ginny found out she wasn't pregnant and then Hermione found out Fleur was about to have a baby. It was good for Bill that Teddy would be going to Harry and Ginny.

"How are you? You haven't been worked too hard, have you?" Hermione asked, reaching up to kiss Charlie again, unable to keep her lips away from his.

"I'm well, madam. Yourself?" Charlie asked, kissing her back.

"I'm very good now, thank-you." Hermione answered, trailing kisses across his jaw and nibbling his earlobe.

"Why is that?" Charlie murmured, stroking her hair.

"Because I have you." Hermione said and kissed his lips again.

Charlie picked her up again and she giggled, but this time he carried her into one of the guest rooms and shut the door with his foot, tossing Hermione onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked playfully, scooting back on the bed.

Charlie jumped onto the bed and dived onto her, tickling her. Hermione shrieked in laughter and thrashed against him.

"Just enjoying some time with my girlfriend." Charlie answered and kissed her.

Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Charlie stroked her cheek as they kissed, their eyes closed and their bodies warm, hearts satisfied. Hermione enjoyed the weight of him on top of her and her hands trailed down his back, rubbing his back lightly. Charlie tugged off Hermione's shirt and unclipped her bra. She felt her heart skip a beat as he slipped his tongue in her mouth sweetly, allowing hers to tease his. Charlie's hands roamed to her breasts and he stroked them softly, massaging them and rubbing her nipples with the pad of his thumb as she sighed in pleasure against his lips.

Hermione pulled Charlie's shirt up over his head and off his body and tossed it to the side to join her shirt and bra. Charlie slid down a bit and began to kiss her breasts, his tongue playing with her nipples. Hermione let out a soft moan and stroked her hands through his hair, playing and tugging at it gently. As he suckled her breasts he pulled off her shorts. Hermione surprised him by rolling over so she was sitting around his waist. She unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them off, bringing his boxers down along with them. She tossed the boxers and shorts to the side and looked Charlie up and down, marveling her naked boyfriend's body. Muscles rippled throughout the perfect body, light ginger hairs scattered on his chest. His abs stood out like hard rocks and she ran her hand against them.

Charlie pushed her down on the bed and she squealed and giggled. He grinned and kissed down to her thigh and took the band of her panties between his teeth and pulled it down to her ankles. Hermione lifted her leg, kicking them off, but Charlie was on top of her before she could put her leg down. Instead it rested around his waist.

The couple kissed and made out, tongues teasing one another, their hands roaming each other's bodies. It was the first time the two bodies were bare while against each other. Hermione could feel Charlie's hardened cock press against her leg and she moaned, her breathing a bit thicker than when they had started messing around. Charlie's eyes were glazed over as he peered at her through lowered lids, kissing her neck and running his tongue against her smooth skin. His hand lowered to her wet mound and he began to finger her clit. Hermione breathed shakily, running her nails lightly down his back as he kissed and licked and bit her neck while fingering her clit. She moaned as he hit a rhythm and his fingers went deeper, going by her sharp gasping breath.

"Charlie.." she whispered.

"H-Hermione." Charlie whispered, his own breathing shaky, his voice thick.

"I want to make love." She moaned.

Charlie's fingers stopped and he looked into her eyes, seeing how full of lust her own were. He pulled his hand up and asked quietly,

"Are you sure?"

"I love you, Charlie." Hermione said softly, kissing his lips.

Charlie's eyes searched hers and once she closed hers, he put his hands on either side of her and closed his eyes, sweat rolling down his back. He moved his hips so his penis was near her entrance and he slowly pushed in. Hermione moan, feeling his thickness fill her and her vagina expand for his cock.

"Hermione, it's going to hurt a little." Charlie murmured, kissing her lips.

"Charlie-"

Charlie thrusted quickly, his penis going all the way in, deflowering her. Hermione let out a loud cry, her nails digging into his back, the pain blossoming. She felt something drip down her leg and knew she was bleeding since Charlie hadn't cum yet. Charlie let it sit for a moment, kissing her lips and cheek, murmuring that it was okay. He slowly began to thrust gently. The pain was dulling but she still ached and she clung to him, biting his shoulder.

At that moment, Bill opened the door. Hermione squealed a bit and Charlie glanced over his shoulder, looking back to see his brother in the door way.

Bill went bright red and said,

"I'm sorry, I heard a cry and I… well I .. uh.. I see what it was now. I'm sorry..uhm..enjoy." and quickly left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione looked back up at Charlie and he grinned, shaking his head and kissed her nose. He continued thrusting slowly and she relaxed into him. He picked up the pace after a few moments and she felt the bed begin to move with them. She kissed his neck and jaw up to his lips, listening to his breathing get huskier. She felt his penis begin to pulse and throb inside of her and she moaned his name, wanting him to cum even though she ached too much to really enjoy the ending. Charlie inhaled sharply and she felt his cum shoot inside her. He lay against her, kissing her lips, stroking her cheek.

"Hermione, I love you so much, you know." Charlie murmured.

"I love you too, Charlie." Hermione whispered.

After a couple of minutes cuddling, Charlie got up and got dressed again then helped Hermione up. She hissed a bit, feeling pain between her legs, but it disappeared. She looked at the bed and saw blood on the blankets.

"Your mom is going to kill us." Hermione said, smiling weakly as Charlie helped her get dressed.

"Nah, I'll just clean it with magic." Charlie answered, pecking her cheek.

Once Hermione was dressed, Charlie pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the bed. The blankets and pillows rose off the bed and the swiveled in the air before making itself neatly back on the bed. The blankets now looked fresh and clean and there was a lavender scent in the air.

"That was a nice break from cleaning." Hermione said and hugged him.

Charlie hugged her back, smiling, "Any time." He answered.

He took her hand and they left the room, joining the others again to continue help cleaning.

XxXx

Hours later, Hermione was cleaning a small chandelier in the hallway. She stood on her toes to reach the highest bulb, when she suddenly felt the ladder tilt and start to rock. She gasped and grabbed at air, but felt the ladder steadied and she looked down to see Bill holding the ladder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her down.

"Yeah, just shaky. Thanks for helping me!" She said, taking a deep breath.

"Erm, about earlier. I'm sorry I walked in." Bill apologized.

"No, it's okay really, you were just checking on a sound you heard. For all you knew, someone could've been hurt." Hermione said, smiling.

Bill caught sight of her scar and he smiled himself,

"I'm sure you've heard it a lot already, but, I'm glad you and Charlie are dating. You're an excellent witch. You're beautiful, Hermione, very brave too. And he will take great care of you. Be proud of that scar." He said, pointing at her arm.

"Thank-you, Bill." She answered.

Bill smiled and patted her back before leaving to go see how else he could help around the house.

XxXx

"Ugh, what a day." Hermione sighed, flopping beside Charlie on his bed that night.

"You're telling me." Charlie groaned.

"You're a big, strong man though." Hermione teased, laughing.

"I haven't exactly played with dragons in a while, Hermione." He said, grinning, pulling her into his arms.

"True. Let's sleep, handsome, there's a wedding going on tomorrow." Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Good night, beautiful, sweet dreams and sleep well. I love you, always." Charlie murmured, kissing her good night.

"Good night, gorgeous. I love you too." Hermione answered, smiling.

She cuddled against him and closed her eyes as he held her. Within moments, they were asleep.

XxXx

The next day was almost more hectic than it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Dozens and dozens of people were Apparating every second it seemed. The house was to its maximum capacity and yet more people seemed to enter. Getting through the hallways was a task and one couldn't get through without being injured at least once. Dresses were flowing and suits were constantly being critiqued by the female partner, ties being straightened and shirts being tucked. Names were heard calling around the house frequently.

"Bill?"

"Fleur, I'm in here!"

"No, it's Gabrielle!"

"Molly!"

"Arthur?"

"Harry, where are my shoes?"

"George you need a strictly purple tie, no polka dots!"

"Fleur, the water is over boiling!"

"Hey everyone, uhm, there's a gnome in the house chasing a fat orange cat!"

People were bustling about, hair half done or make up half done, men searching for a tie and the aroma of tasty food drifting through the rooms. The sun was almost set and the paper lanterns were seen glowing in the gazebo from the windows of the house.

Hermione was in Ginny's room with Angelina Johnson and Luna Lovegood. The girls helped fluff out Ginny's dress, adjusting the train and making last minute touches on her makeup and hair, making sure the veil fit correctly. Ginny gazed at herself in the mirror, a large smile on her face. She barely needed blush; she was already pink in excitement. Hermione looked up to see Ginny smile and her eyes full of tears.

"No, don't cry! It isn't waterproof eyeliner!" Angelina said, fanning at Ginny's eyes to help her dry the tears away.

"I can't help it, I'm so happy." Ginny said, also fanning at her eyes.

"Well, that's understandable; it's the best day of your life." Luna said lightly, smiling.

Luna and Angelina wore royal purple floor length dresses that ruffled towards the bottom, the bust shaped like a heart. Their hair was piled on top of their head in a lovely up-do, a strand left down and a mini sunflower clipped to the right side of the hair. Hermione wore a light periwinkle floor length dress that was satin on the bust to the waist and then silk was the rest of the way down. Her hair was down with half of it clipped up with a sunflower.

"You all are so beautiful." Ginny cried, and she and Angelina had to fan harder at her eyes as the tears began to collect on the rims of her eyes.

"Thank-you Gin, but you're the most beautiful today." Hermione said, smiling up at her friend.

Molly opened the door, wearing a knee-length navy satin dress with a black shall. When she saw Ginny she burst into tears but said tearfully,

"Angelina and Luna, you two need to join the rest of the bridal party out by the arch."

Angelina and Luna picked up their bouquets and quickly left. Molly walked over to Ginny and hugged her, careful to not get anything on her daughter's dress or mess anything up.

"You look absolutely stunning and breathtaking, Ginny. I couldn't be more proud than I am right now of you." Molly said.

"Thanks mum." Ginny said, smiling tearfully.

Ginny turned to Hermione and said,

"Okay, Hermione. When my dad comes in, you'll lead us to the arch and then you'll walk ahead of us and join the bridal party as my dad leads me down to the arch."

Hermione smiled and nodded,

"Got it." She answered.

Molly squeezed Ginny's hand before leaving to get to the seats near the arch. In a few minutes that seemed to drag, Arthur appeared in Ginny's room.

"Ginny, you look beautiful." Arthur greeted, swallowing a few times, and wiping his eyes.

"Don't cry dad or I'll lose it." Ginny said, fanning her eyes again.

Hermione led them out the house and to the arch on top of the hill. The family and friends, there had to be at least a hundred, turned and looked to see Hermione walk ahead of Ginny and Arthur. They cheered and clapped, most of the women crying. Harry, already at the arch, had tears shining behind his glasses, and he grinned at his soon-to-be wife. Hermione stood at the front of the bridal party line on the right side of the arch and she smiled across to where Charlie was, at the front of the groom's party line on the left. He grinned back at her.

Arthur finally got Ginny to Harry and she stood in front of him, taking his hands, the couple giggling and smiling at each other, tears standing out in their eyes in happiness. Arthur sat beside Molly as the priest stood in front of Ginny and Harry and started their vows.

After the "I do"s and the sealing kiss, the loud roar of applause and cheering, Harry picked up Ginny bridal-style and ran to the gazebo where a DJ started playing the music when he saw the kiss was done. The audience got up and followed the newly wed to the giant dance area.

George was dancing with Angelina, Neville was dancing with Gabrielle, Luna was dancing with her boyfriend Rolf, and Molly and Arthur were dancing together. Hermione smiled, watching the new married couple slow dance when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her and saw Harry and Ginny look over towards her. Hermione looked behind her and was surprised to see Ron and Lavender standing there. Ron wore a sheepish grin as Harry and Ginny made their way over.

"You missed the wedding." Ginny said, looking pointedly at his royal purple tie.

"Yeah I know, I got the times mixed up." Ron said, shifting his weight.

"No worries man, I'm glad you came." Harry said, smiling at his friend.

"Look, Harry- "

"Ron, there's no need, I understand. It's been rough for everyone."

"No, I need to say it. Things have been getting better, everyone's happier, I have no excuse anymore. I'm sorry I've been a total A-hole. It was unnecessary. I hope you'll forgive me." Ron apologized.

Charlie joined Hermione's side, his arm going around her waist and she smiled up at him.

"Of course I forgive you." Harry said.

The two boys grinned and hugged, and then Ginny hugged Ron as well. Afterwards, Harry and Ginny went back to the dance floor as a faster song came on. Charlie cleared his throat and Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Charlie-"

Charlie just pulled Ron into a hug, ruffing up his hair.

"Good to have you back, bro." Charlie said, smiling.

Ron smiled back then turned to Hermione. She uncrossed her arms and looked at him.

"Erm. Yeah." He said, looking hopelessly at her.

Hermione just looked at him blankly.

Ron just turned and walked into the crowd. Lavender followed him, pausing in front of her. In annoyance, Hermione noticed they were wearing the same dress. She knew she did it on purpose too, because even Ron knew to wear royal purple. She had no reason to be wearing periwinkle. She must've heard from Angelina or Luna or one of the other girls what Hermione's dress looked like.

"Nice dr-"Lavender was sneering but caught sight of Hermione's scar on her arm.

Her expression softened and she looked back up at Hermione,

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Hermione muttered.

Lavender left to go find Ron and Charlie turned to Hermione,

"Beautiful, don't worry. Ron will come around."

"Honestly, I don't care. All I care about is you. Now let me get my dance with you, handsome." Hermione said, smiling and standing on her toes to kiss his nose.

"Good." Charlie laughed.

He kissed her lips and then led her to the dance floor. He took her hand and twirled her, smiling as her eyes sparkled, the paper lanterns giving a soft glow to Hermione's beauty in his eyes. He loved her. He almost wished this was their wedding. He stopped dancing after a few minutes and said,

"Hermione-"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing when someone screamed. All eyes went to the left where people were scattering out of the way. Fleur and Bill stood in the suddenly empty left side of the floor, Bill's arm around her shoulders and Fleur's hands on her stomach. A large puddle was around their feet.

"My water broke!" Fleur exclaimed.

**So much going on in one day! Leave a comment with what you thought of this chapter and you think Charlie was going to say before Fleur's water broke! Thank you for reading, following, and commenting!**


End file.
